Tweety and the Beanstalk
Tweety and the Beanstalk is a 1957 Merrie Melodies short starring Tweety and Sylvester. Plot A farm mother scolds Jack for trading his cow for three seemingly worthless beans. The beans are thrown out a window and land under Sylvester's cat bed. Instantly, the beans sprout into a giant beanstalk that reaches into the heavens, taking the still sleeping Sylvester with it. The puddy tat awakens and is startled at how everything seemingly grew overnight. Eventually, he walks inside a castle and instantly spots a giant birdcage (with a giant Tweety inside). Sylvester opens the cage and chases what he says are "acres and acres of Tweety Bird." However, Tweety's Master the giant comes into the room; after Sylvester hides, the master puts Tweety back in his cage and hangs it on a high ceiling; that way, he won't get into any mischief while he's gone. Sylvester makes several attempts to get at Tweety, having to overcome both the cage being on the ceiling and dodging a giant bulldog (Hector the Bulldog) whom is trying to chase the cat away. Each of Sylvester's attempts to get the bird ends unsuccessfully; several times, he is barely able to get away from the bulldog. Eventually, the Giant returns and, sensing an intruder in his home, remarks, "Fee, fi, fo, fat. I tawt I taw a puddy tat!" He immediately chases after Sylvester, who scurries down the beanstalk, the Giant chasing after him. Sylvester manages to reach the ground and chops down the beanstalk with an axe. The Giant falls to the ground very noisily, the impact crushing Sylvester and everything in sight being wrecked. This causes him to be hurled through the earth to China, where he meets with a stereotypical Chinese Tweety, who remarks (in a Chinese accent) his English counterpart's signature lines ("Oh, I taught I taw dishonorable puddy tat.") in addition to speaking mock Chinese. Availability * (1985) VHS - Sylvester and Tweety's Crazy Capers * (1994) LaserDisc - Wince upon a Time: Foolhardy Fairy Tales and Looney Legends * (2007) DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 5, Disc 2 (Notes: with new French dub) * (2007) DVD - Looney Tunes Spotlight Collection: Volume 5, Disc 2 * (2010) DVD - Looney Tunes Super Stars' Tweety & Sylvester: Feline Fwenzy (Notes: with original French dub) Censorship * The ending where the giant lands on Sylvester and Sylvester gets sent to China, where a Chinese Tweety wearing a coolie hat says, "Oh, I tawt I taw dishonorable pussycat!" was cut when this short aired on ABC's The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show ''starting in 1995, ending with Sylvester arriving in China and looking around. Cartoon Network and Boomerang surprisingly aired this scene uncut and ABC left in a similar scene of a character ending up in China and meeting a Chinese version of their adversary in the final Golden Age Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote cartoon, "War and Pieces". Notes * This cartoon was used in ''Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales, but the Chinese Tweety ending scene was removed for time rather than content. * Although this cartoon is a Merrie Melodies short, it uses the Looney Tunes opening and closing themes. Gallery Tweety and the Beanstalk title card.png Tweety bean.jpg|Title Card (Remastered, Low Quality 64515cb0eefb8a2b60a269df8e823d6a--tweety-.jpg|Lobby Card Category:Tweety Cartoons Category:Sylvester Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales Cartoons Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:1957 Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:Cartoons with music by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons written by Warren Foster Category:Cartoons with layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by June Foray Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer